The paradise series: I won't say I'm in love
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Neji is in love with Gaara but will not say it. NejiXGaara, rated T.


**I was listening to another song and I had to type this up, hopefully better then the others...**

**Pairing: NejiXGaara**

**Summary: It's a normal day in the unicorn world. You heard what I typed, live unicorns. Who takes care of them you ask? Well that's easy, Neji Hyuuga does and takes a fancy to Gaara, a red headed unicorn owner. His unicorn gets sick from a defective berry one day and that is when their worlds collide. **

**Warning: One shounen-ai scene in it. Rated T!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, manga or anime kind.**

* * *

A big myth/legend was said to be of dragons and unicorns, mermaids and the like. None of this existed when humans were around. But our race went extinct by our own destruction and the elves made earth a beautiful place to live again, planting trees when ever they got the chance. Building small villages and living a normal life that humans didn't know how to do anymore. The only source of animals were deer, wolves, unicorns and all kinds of weird looking fish. The earth was a whole new ball game and the only race of real intelligence was the common elf.

Elves were said to have ears that were pointy and most were said to have belonged to santa claus. These elves did have pointy ears but didn't belong to someone that didn't exist, at least not in their world. Unicorns were not rare to see and were occasionally used as horses to ride on. An elf's main food were either fish that they knew nothing about or the deer that roamed every where on the planet. They would use spears, knives made from rocks and wooden clubs that were made from carving wood out of the trees that they chopped down.

Love was the last thing that Neji Hyuuga would ever think of and thought about unicorns before his fellow species. His main job was to tend to the wounded ones and the sick ones. He would wake up earlier then the other elves and would place a few freshly hand picked apples in front of each of the unicorns that were sleeping quietly in the large hand made stable. It was the strongest shelter they had out of all the homes and shops in their village. Everyone loved Neji for what he did for the unicorns. Every time a unicorn was sent to see Neji, it would come back healthy and happy at the same time.

He was just about finished, placing the apples down when Gaara, a red headed elf, came walking in with his unicorn. The man's face showed only his eyes, nose and a mouth but did not show signs of any eyebrows but was replaced by a red tattoo on his forehead. Neji washed his hands before feeling the unicorn for a wound.

"It ate a bad berry, I'll come back tonight to see if it's feeling any better" The man seemed a bit rude in Neij's opinion but he paid no attention to it and grabbed hold of the rope that was hung around its neck.

"I will look after it, thank you for bringing it here" In their village, Neji was pronounced as a boy, but the girls couldn't help themselves and dolled him up as a girl.

Without further instructions, the man left. It was as if he was a walking robot, one that had no mind of its own and was being controlled by another. Neji first bathed the horse down with a big, wet cloth that was made from deer skin. The horse seemed to enjoy it and touched Neji's shoulder with its mouth, nibbling on his dress. He was a girl's dream husband but never got any questions from a girl about marriage. Neji's shoulders and arms and legs were thinner than a girl's and seemed a bit more fragile than a girl's.

He worked from sunrise to sunset, fulfilling his duties that were given to him by the red head. His job was done for the day and the horse was as healthy as a new one. He patted the back of it and brushed it down with bristles made from fish bones. Although a unicorn's mane and tail was as silky and smooth as a newborn deer's first coat, it would also gather twigs and leaves where the elf eye could not see. Gaara appeared before Neji without him hearing.

"Is he ready?" Neji nodded and handed the rope to Gaara but hesitated a bit.

"What is it?" Neji didn't know what to do with the man staring at him like that.

"Can I...go with you a while?" Gaara shrugged and hopped onto the back of his unicorn, waiting for Neji to get on.

"Hang on" Gaara tugged on the rope around the unicorn's neck once and it ran off into the sunset.

Neji felt himself having the time of his life and kissed Gaara on the cheek unknowingly. Gaara looked at Neji with a surprised look but smiled slyly and kissed him on the lips while the unicorn led the way to an unexplored part of the elf world.

* * *

A/n: Sorry it's so short but I had to eat and I was in a hurry ^.t^


End file.
